321:Lilo meets The Breadwinner
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and the gang meet 11-year-old urchin and Jenna's friend "Parvana" who dresses like a boy and learns why her father was arrested.


CLST had a gig at the Agrabah Palace for a gig.

" _You don't know what it's like to live in shadows_

 _Always regretting what you've done_

 _Spending time counting every little mistake_

 _Knowing it's always easier to run_

 _You don't have to spend your life looking backward_

 _We've been through this over and over again_

 _You can't just wish it away_

 _The past is the past, it'll never change_

 _That was before and this is now and when_

 _We have a chance to make it_

 _Better if we try_

 _Oh, but I will not endanger one more friend_

 _You're free to do the things you want_

 _But listen, so am I_

 _I've made my choice_

 _And now I'm making mine_

 _Go where you need to_

 _Know I won't leave you_

 _I'll follow you like morning follows night_

 _You can run 'till your pain's through_

 _One thing I won't do is to let you go_

 _Alone to face the fight_

 _Hard to know where to turn when your life's a disaster_

 _Trying to start all over again_

 _So much shame, so much time that just feels wasted_

 _Feeling like now could never make up for then_

 _Life's not a game you can play to get even_

 _We all make mistakes but we need to move on_

 _I know that you hate where you strayed_

 _Forgiving yourself is the only way_

 _Just look ahead yesterday is gone_

 _I know you think you're being selfless, but you're not_

 _I refuse to risk another's pain again_

 _The pain is when you shut me out and take off on your own_

 _No matter what_

 _You'll never walk alone_

 _See, you'll never understand_

 _What I feel, what I see_

 _What's going through my mind_

 _How it feels being me_

 _All these struggles, all these fights_

 _Long days, longer nights_

 _Trying to search for this happiness_

 _Lost in the lights_

 _But it seems that it's all_

 _Just out of my sight_

 _Just out of my reach,_

 _Can't seem to get it right_

 _Like I'm cursed with this turbulence_

 _Placed in my life_

 _Can't push or pull it,_

 _Stuck up in this bull pit_

 _Cycle of pain_

 _All this stress in my brain_

 _I'm just trying to maintain_

 _You could go insane_

 _But no matter what I do_

 _The cries go unheard_

 _Yet I still believe in you_

 _Every breath, every word_

 _Every smile, every glance_

 _Could be another chance_

 _That you'll finally see_

 _The love that is me_

 _So until that time_

 _I'll follow every day_

 _Every step of the way_

 _And continue to say_

 _Go where you need to_

 _Know I won't leave you_

 _I'll follow you like morning follows night_

 _You can run 'till your pain's through_

 _One thing I won't do_

 _Is let you go alone to face the fight"_

Everyone applauded for their act, "Thank you Agrabah" shouted Cho.

After they cleaned up from their act, they saw Jenna going off, "Hey there, Jenna" Cho said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit my friend, "Parvana" Jenna explained, "I haven't seen her in a long time and I thought it is a good chance to catch up with her."

"What about Aladdin and Jasmine?" Teal asked.

"Don't worry?" Jenna said, "I told them I'll be home by 10 pm. Also, Rafi and Salina are already asleep."

Later, Jenna was on the poor streets of Agrabah, where she was greeted by a girl around Jenna's age with a black pixie cut. Her name was, "Parvana"

"How are things in the palace?" she asked.

"Amazing" Jenna answered, "I even get to pet Stitch."

Inside her home. They were joined by her father, "Nurullah, her mother, "Fattema", her big sister at 19, "Soraya" and her kid brother at 3, "Zaki".

Zaki rushed up to Jenna and hugged her, "Take it easy, "Zaki" Parvana said.

Jenna looked around and saw a picture of a male version of Soraya, "You remember Soraya's twin brother, "Sulayman" Parvana asked

"Of course" Jenna answered, "He died years ago in an explosion outside of town."

"There, their Dear" "We still tell his stories."

"And we remember what you said about stories Baba." "Stories remain in our hearts. Even when all else is gone."

"You loved stories didn't you?" Soraya teased.

"Soraya!" Parvana growled.

Zaki took off and found a bag of raising by the kitchen, "Since when did he have another bag of raisins?" Fattema asked.

Just then, a big knock came at the door. "There he is" shouted a man, "He stole my fruit and walked in that door."

"Nurullah Alizai," shouted a guard, "You're coming with us!"

He tied the rope around Nurullah's hands and took off, "BABA!" Parvana shouted.


End file.
